Decode
by kimbyrawr
Summary: Decode wasn't written about Twilight! It was written about Dramione!


This is my first fanfic, guys! Well, second. I have one in production, which will be a lot better than this! I was listening to Paramore while experiencing some writers block, and the song "Decode" came on. The more I listened, the more I realized it was not written for Twilight. It was written for Dramione. So I did a quick songfic, literally. I wrote in about 10 minutes. I hope you like it._****_

How can I decide what's right  
When you're clouding up my mind?  
I can't win your losing fight  
All the time.

Draco's hand found its way into Hermione's hair. He breathed softly against her neck .

"You can help me," he whispered.

She took one more look at the vanishing cabinet. She kept wondering how she ended up in this mess.

He kissed her neck softly, and then kissed a trail to her lips. His silver gaze locked with her brown eyes.

"Please," his voice barely audible.

Hermione gulped.

"You know the magic. You're smart and clever. I need you to do this."

Hermione choked back a sob before shaking her head.

"I'm sorry, I can't."

_**Not gonna ever own what's mine  
When you're always taking sides,  
But you won't take away my pride.  
No, not this time.**_

"Draco, please!" Hermione begged.

But the blonde boy just wouldn't listen. He was done. No one understood, especially that stupid Mudblood. She didn't understand that he couldn't just ignore the Dark Lord's wishes. He bloody well couldn't just go running to her either.

"We're through here," he said through gritted teeth.

Hermione just stared up at him. This couldn't be happening. She reached out a helping hand, placing it gently on his shoulder.

Draco jerked away.

"Don't touch me you filthy Mudblood."

Hermione waited for the sting of the words to hit her. But they didn't this time.

_**How did we get here?  
I use to know you so well.  
How did we get here?  
Well, I think I know.**_

"You're never going to change, are you?" Hermione asked after a moment of silence. "It was all a lie. I believed you. I believed every word you said. _'I never chose this.' 'It was forced upon me.' _You used me. And I fell for it.

Draco turned around. He had every intention to stop her, but he knew the girl wouldn't believe a word he said.

_**The truth is hiding in your eyes,  
And its hanging on your tongue.  
Just boiling in my blood,  
But you think that I can't see  
What kind of man that you are,  
If you're a man at all.  
Well, I will figure this one out on my own.  
(I'm screaming "I love you so..." But my thoughts you can't decode)**_

Draco looked across the Great Hall at dinner. There was Granger talking animatedly to her best friends. It was as if nothing happened.

As if cued, Hermione glanced over. She locked eyes with Malfoy, and thought she saw something there, but let it go. She turned back to her friends.

The Slytherin clenched his fists and let out a frustrated sigh. He stood up without having touched his potatoes and ham and walked out of the room.

Draco's exit didn't go unnoticed. Hermione followed him out of the corner of his eyes. She didn't understand why the she felt the way she did. Despite it all, she still worried about him. She still cared.  
From that point on, Hermione vowed to do whatever it took, within reason, to help Draco out.

_**How did we get here?  
I use to know you so well.  
How did we get here?  
Well, I think I know.**_

Hermione furiously grabbed onto the blonde hair, her mouth working furiously against his. His hands groped her waist, trying to demonstrate the passion he was currently feeling.

When they finally broke, Draco just stared at her.

"What was that all about, Granger?"

The Gryffindor simply shrugged.

"You don't know? What do you mean? Just twenty-four hours ago you were shouting at me, saying I was a liar and a user. Now, you're slamming me against walls and kissing me as if we've been together for years."

She blushed and looked at the floor.

"I don't know. You're different, whether you decide to agree to that or not. There's something there, I know there is. And I vow to drag it out of you."

Draco ran his hand through his hair.

"Damn it, forget the Dark Lord. You're gonna be the death of me."

_**Do you see what we've done?  
We've gone and made such fools of ourselves.**_

"What's going on?" a voice shouted, causing the two teens to jump.

Professor McGonagall's face was one of complete shock as she stood in the doorway of the unused classroom.

"As much as I support inter-house unity, this is just too much. Twenty points from each of your houses, and detention for both of you!"

She stomped back out of the room and down the hall.

Hermione and Draco erupted into fits of laughter.

_**There is something I see in you.  
It might kill me.  
I want it to be true.**_

"Well, well, well. My ickle nephew has a girlfriend. And a Mudblood at that. Tell me, wittle Draco, does her blood make her any different in the sheets?"

Draco looked up at his aunt through the hair falling in his eyes. He refused to say anything, and he hoped Hermione knew the same.

"Well, why aren't you answering me?"

He gritted his teeth and prepared for the pain.

"_CRUCIO!"_

Hermione shouted as the boy writhed in pain on the floor.

"NO! STOP!"

"I don't think so," the wild woman replied, walking over to the terrified girl. "I'm just getting started with my fun."

Bellatrix began twirling her hair in her wand and laughed quietly to herself. And then, without warning, there was a shout and a green flash.

Draco looked at the lifeless body on the floor.

He then knew what fate awaited him.


End file.
